Mega Man Legends 2
Mega Man Legends 2, known as in Japan, is the sequel to the 3D game Mega Man Legends (Mega Man 64 on Nintendo 64). It was first released in 2000 for PlayStation. Release dates PlayStation: *Japan: April 20, 2000 *North America: October, 2000 *Europe: August 3, 2001 PC: *Japan: August 23, 2002 PlayStation Portable: *Japan: 2005 Review Mega Man Legends 2 showed much improvement from the first game. The gameplay was more action-packed with fewer bugs, less restraints and a much larger world to explore with new environments. Some of the new features that make the gameplay more action-packed include Mega Man’s ability to shoot and run at the same time, Mega Man’s ability to lift and throw objects and enemies, Mega Man’s unbreakable shield gauge and Mega Man’s ability to go underwater. None of these features were in the first Mega Man Legends game and have taken away from some minor annoyances. Unlike the first game, Mega Man is not trapped on an island and gets a chance to explore ruins all around the world. There are no sub-ruins that run under entire islands that can be freely explored like in the first game. However, there are now caverns that Mega Man can only enter after earning different class Digger's Licenses. These are more like a side quest rather than a free area. Control is almost exactly the same as the first game except that there is now the option to use the analog sticks and the select button is now used to access the menu screen. The graphics in the game also show noticeable improvement in that they are more detailed, sharper, and smoother. There are also a lot less things that appear flat in the 3D world. Most of the songs are remixes from the first game or remixes of new songs throughout the game. Each island seems to have a recurring theme tune that is played in almost every song on that island. Almost all the characters return from the first game. The returning characters are Mega Man, Roll, Barrell, Data, Teisel, Tron, Bon Bonne and the Servbots. Glyde and his Birdbots also appear from the prequel to the first game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Some new characters include the veteran Diggers and pirates, Bola and Klaymoor, an old friend of Barrell’s, Verner Von Bluecher, a woman who appears to be Roll’s lost mother, Matilda, and a mysterious girl from the past named Sera. The story in this game went a lot deeper than in the first game but continues to answer many of the unanswered questions from the first game such as what the legendary treasure called the Mother Lode is, what happened Roll’s missing parents and what is Mega Man’s past. There are many new enemies including the new pirates, Glyde, Bola and Klaymoor plus, many new Reaverbots that come in many different shapes and sizes. There are also many more Reaverbot bosses compared to the first game. There are new Special Weapons and many of the old weapons have improved from the first game. Returning weapons include the Blade Arm, the Drill Arm and the Shining Laser, just to name a few. Ruins *Abandoned Mine *Forbidden Island *Manda Ruins *Nino Ruins *Saul Kada Ruins *Calinca Ruins *Elysium Bosses Abandoned Mine: *Jaiwan Forbidden Island: *Wolfon *Rush Mammu Manda Ruins: *Jagd Krabbe *Bola *Gargarfummi Nino Ruins: *Mids *Klaymoor Saul Kada Ruins: *Blitzkrieg *Gustaff *Wojigairon Calinca Ruins: *Gemeinschaft *Rimblemenji Sulphur-Bottom: *Geetz Elysium: *Sera Special Weapons *Aqua Blaster *Blade Arm *Buster Cannon *Crusher *Drill Arm *Ground Crawler *Homing Missile *Hunter Seeker *Hyper Shell *Machine Gun Arm *Reflector Arm *Shield Arm *Shining Laser *Spread Buster *Vacuum Arm Episode 1 is a demo of Mega Man Legends 2 (Episode 2) with four missions that came with the Japanese version of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and the PSP version of Mega Man Legends 2. The only special weapons available are the Buster Cannon and Homing Missile. The English version of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne has three missions from the complete game instead of the original demo, which are the fight against the Jagd Krabbe in Pokte Village, a boss from Saul Kada Ruins, and the Forbidden Island. Despite this, the instruction manual kept the description of the Japanese version. Mega Man Legends Station Missions: #'Roll's Secret Training:' Tutorial in Ruro Town and Ruro Ruins. #'Capture Pigs:' Capture four little pigs to Shu in Calbania Island. #'Underground Dungeon:' Explore the Rido Ruins and defeat the boss Jaiwan. #'Jagd Krabbe's Assault:' Tron Bonne captured Roll in Pokte Village and MegaMan must fight against Servbots and Tron inside the Jagd Krabbe to rescue her. In the English manual of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne the mission is mistranslated as "YakutoKurabe's Assault". See also *List of Mega Man Legends 2 items *Mega Man Legends 2 walkthrough External links *Rockman DASH series official site *Mega Man Legends Station References Category:Mega Man Legends games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Computer games